


Stitch It Back Together

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Costumes, Family Fluff, Fashion Designer Yuri Plisetsky, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Surprises, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: Yuuri came across a big problem just a few days before a competition, a problem that included clothing.Yuri, having heard about the problem, came across an idea that could help. Hey, he had a college degree, he should take the chance. So there he was, spending late nights and many hours, trying to Stitch the problem back together into a solution he hoped Yuuri would accept.All he needed was his sewing machine and a few other things.(This isn't a good enough summary, I'm sorry)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Stitch It Back Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatsuDauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDauntless/gifts).



> So, since school started, I didn't pay attention to the way I have been writing Victor's name...  
> I have been planning this one-shot on paper during school when I'm bored and I ended up spelling his name with a 'K', so if you see a 'K' in his name every now and then, I am so sorry, but I'll try to fix this mistake as I type the story.
> 
> Anyway, this idea came from KatsuDauntless who commented on my other one-shot: "I Got In!", the comment is the longest one there if you're curious to see it. But they were the reason this idea came along and I just want to thank them for the inspiration! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! It was a bit rushed at the end but it's because I am getting tired from school and was getting overwhelmed this whole week so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you had hoped.

"VICTOR!"

Yuri jumped at the scream calling out within the apartment. His gaze turning from his sketchbook to the bedroom door, waiting to see (or hear) what will unfold.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! MY YUURI! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"WE FORGOT TO GET A COSTUME FOR THE NEXT COMPETITION!"

...Oh no.

"HUH?!"

"WHAT DO I WEAR NOW?!"

"I-You-D-don't worry! Maybe we can find something in my old costumes!"

A door slamming and the sounds of thudding along with shuffling clothes were to be heard outside Yuri's bedroom within the next five minutes.

Yuri cringed after hearing the yelling. They were supposed to travel the day after tomorrow, Yuuri not having a costume is a big problem, there's no way they would be able to get a new costume in time. Yuri, after deciding to drop his pencil, made his way to Yuuri and Victor's room in order to help.

When he entered; the room was a mess, around ten suitcases were laying about, Victor was trying to get one more bag from the top of the closet, Yuuri was searching through the costume's in sheer panic, and Yuri's eyes were blinded by the amount of color, sparkles, and sequins. Yuri was feeling awkward standing at the door so he knocked to get his parent's attention.

Yuuri and Victor perked up, turning their gaze to Yuri.

"Oh! We're sorry, Yuri. Are we being too loud?" Yuuri asked.

"No, it's okay. I came here to help." Yuri reassured: "Can't believe you forgot something so important, Katsudon."

"Now, now Yurio, you know how busy we were these past few weeks." Viktor reminded.

"Doesn't mean you should forget about a costume completely, old man."

Sighing, Yuuri turned to Viktor: "Vitya, none of these match the theme."

"I'm sure there's something close," Viktor replied unsurely.

Looking through the costumes, Yuri remembered that many were gotten rid of (even though there's still many)

"...What look are you thinking of anyway?" Yuri asked, picking up a red costume to see what's under it.

"Uh...Well, I was thinking of some black pants first...and maybe a white top with sequins and something- I don't know!"

"Whoa! Yuuri, love, calm down." Viktor comforted: "It's alright, we'll find something."

After a few more minutes of searching, Yuri asked another question: "What's your theme again?"

"Huh? Oh, it's peace." **(Idk, I'm not good at this. Is peace a good theme?)**

"Peace..." Yuri repeated to himself quietly, lost in thought.

"Maybe this could work, Yuuri?" Viktor said, lifting up a silver top.

"No, it's too bright and sparkly to represent peace," Yuuri answered after looking over it.

Before Victor could put it down, Yuri quickly blurted out: "Wait! Can I see it?"

"Oh, sure," Victor said, passing it to the blond.

Yuri began inspecting the silver costume; its sequins and gems glimmering, the silver cloth sparkling, and Yuri could see some of the stitching, a clue that this costume is falling apart.

'If only we could stitch some parts back together and add...' Suddenly a thought hit him: "That's it!"

Victor and Yuuri jumped and looked at Yuri: "What's it?" Yuuri asked.

Smile of victory faltering, Yuri looked at the two: "Huh? Oh, no I just remembered something."

They both gave him questioning looks before buying the excuse and continuing their search. Yuri let out a quiet sigh of relief and started searching through the old costumes to find what he needs.

A white top with silver sequins, the silver costume they found that had blue sequins, and a costume that had red ribbons and green sequins. He also managed to grab Yuuri's 'Yuri On Ice' costume for measurements.

Yuri stood up, tossing the costumes out the door before turning to the still searching couple: "Hey," They both stopped and looked at him: "I got something to do, but I hope you find something to wear."

Before either of them could respond; Yuri dashes out of their room and heads to his own, grabbing the costumes, that he threw out, on the way. Locking the door, Yuri begins to think about how Yuuri's costume should look like. He picks up his pencil as he takes a seat on his desk and starts to brains storm.

'Peace...I know how the top should look like, but what designs should be on it?'

Yuri started to wonder what represents peace, any signs or symbols, or even colors. And then it hits him.

"Got it!" He cries out to himself in the empty room: "Now all I have to do is sketch how it could look."

Yuri spent the next hour sketching the costume design before he was finally proud. He cleared his table, keeping his sketch, and brought out his sewing machine, scissors, threads, needles, and the costumes he got from Yuuri and Victor. When everything was set up, he started on the measurements and vowed to get Yuuri's costume done before the competition, even if it meant not getting enough sleep.

10 pm

11 pm

A knock comes from Yuri's door just as he had finished sewing together the shirt into the correct shape. Yuri jumped and turned off the sewing machine, hoping whoever was knocking didn't hear anything. Yuri opens the door and sees Yuuri behind it.

"Yuri? Shouldn't you be asleep? We have lots of packing to do tomorrow." Said Yuuri.

The blond tried coming up with an excuse: "Oh, uh...yeah, I know. I'll sleep right now, just need to get one thing done."

Yuuri feels suspicious but chose not to barge into Yuri's business: "Okay, well of to bed you go. Tomorrow is a busy day...again."

"Yeah...oh! Wait, did you find a costume?" Yuri remembered.

"...Kind of. I mean, it's not great, but it'll do even if I don't think it represents the theme very well." Yuuri answered, sounding upset.

Yuri tried to give a small smile for reassurance: "I see, well don't let that drag you down. Even if I will beat you for sure, you better not get lousy on me." He smirked at the end, challenging Yuuri playfully.

Yuuri let out a little laugh: "Don't fret, I'm not going easy on you. Goodnight Yura."

"Night, Katsudon."

Watching Yuuri head back to his room. Yuri was relieved his surprise wasn't ruined. The blond closes the door and makes his way back to the desk. Two more hours wouldn't hurt.

***The Day of The Flight***

"Yura! Come on, we have to catch our plane!" Victor yelled out.

"Coming, old man! You have enough grey hairs, calm down!"

"Yurio! It's silver! You wound me!"

Yuri grit his teeth to suppress an eye roll as he put the bag of sequins, glitter, and ribbons in his suitcase. He's finished with the shirt itself, all he had left was the decorating which will take a while. He has a whole day and night before the competition. Hopefully, he'll be done by then. Zipping up the suitcase, Yuri headed to the car all while trying to calculate the amount of time he'll need to finish decorating the shirt.

The podium family made it to the plane on time and they managed to text their other skater friends before take-off to assure them that they are on their way. On the plane, Viktor tries to get a conversation started seeing as they will be on the plane for many hours.

"So, Yurio?"

"Oh, God..."

"What kept you up till...however late you were?"

"I told Katsudon; I was doing something that had to be finished."

"I'm just asking because you spent some time in your room yesterday as well."

"That's because...Yuuri told me to sleep so it wasn't finished."

"Hmm...okay! Anyway, Yuuri, my dear, stop worrying about the costume, we have one-"

"Yes, but it isn't matching the theme. You know they deduct points if your costume isn't good."

"I know, Yuuri. But you're going to be able to pass with or without a good costume."

"I hope so..."

"Oi! Katsuki, don't start sulking now! The costume is the last of your worries and I swear if you let it get to you; I'll kick your face just like I did back in Hasestsu."

"Ah! Okay, okay!"

"Yurio, that wasn't very nice..."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Yuri, Yuuri, and Victor ended up having to share a hotel room with Otabek, Phichit, and Chris. There were four beds; Yuuri and Victor would share one and since Phichit doesn't like having to share a bed with a pervert (even if it is his best friend who he trusts), Yuri and Otabek will have to share a bed whilst Phichit and Chris have separate beds. Yuuri wasn't as overprotective as Victor who started having a mini panic attack and almost threatening Otabek if it wasn't for his fiance holding him back. Yuri face-palmed at 'old man's' actions whilst Otabek was kind of freaked out but reassured Yuuri and, mostly, Victor that there would be no problems. 

There was also a living room with those two bedrooms and that's where Yuri found himself, late at night, working on the costume with one lamp on. He was lucky Otabek was a heavy sleeper or else he would have never been able to get anything done."

By 2 am, the sequins were in place as well as the ribbons, all that was left was adding the glitter, but Yuri was getting tired and the jet lag didn't make it any better. So he put away everything from anyone's view and crawled back into bed, Otabek's arms unconsciously wrapping around him causing a smile to come to his face.

The next afternoon, all skaters were in the living room talking about the competition except Yuri who is rushing into getting the costume ready. Just the glitter, that's all he needed to paste on the costume.

Coincidence, Yuri heard the other skaters talking about their costumes, and Yuuri immediately, yet hesitantly, responded:

"Unfortunately, I forgot about getting a costume, now I have to wear one of Viktor's old costumes. We weren't able to find one that matches the theme, but it'll do."

Just the bottom part left to add glitter to.

"Yikes! I can't believe you forgot, Yuuri." Phichit said.

"Yeah, but I'll try and get a high scoring with my skating to make up for it."

One more spot to glitter!

"Good luck with that, Cheri. However, I doubt it will be easy." Chris tried to reassure.

"That I know as well," Yuuri answered the Swiss skater.

"It's the only option we have now," Viktor spoke: "It'll-"

"Wait! No, it's not!"

All five skaters in the living room jumped, turning to the blond that rushes in from the bedroom, a woosh of white cloth following behind before it was hidden behind him. They even noticed some sparkling and some shimmering glitter. The five look at Yuri in utter confusion once he stopped in front of them.

Yuri stood still and it's clear to see he's nervous, he stood stiff and was biting his lip, trying to speak but the words not coming out.

Otabek was the first to speak: "Something wrong, Yura?"

Yuri froze in his spot and pressed his lips tightly together, hesitating to answer: "I uh...I'm okay...just...um..."

"...Did I say something that upset you, Yurio?" Viktor asked, remembering the conversation they had before Yuri yelled out from the bedroom.

"No...Kind of...I just- h-here!" Yuri finally cried out, throwing what was behind his back at Yuuri who jumped in surprise as the thrown item landed on his lap.

Everyone's gaze went to the thrown item as Yuri began fiddling with his fingers nervously, glancing at Yuuri every few seconds. The Japanese skater glanced at Yuri before picking up the cloth on his lap in full view in front of him.

A white top; it had a slightly open chest area that both sides were tied by a red ribbon and the sides were decorated with light red sequins matching the ribbon. The bottom of the shirt was decorated with silver glitter and had a skirted bottom that reminded Yuuri of a medieval prince-styled shirt. The shirt had long sleeves with a silver lining on each wrist and flowy cuffs, the shoulders had a few silver sequins as well that looked like a way of presenting a knights shoulder armor. 

Yuuri's eyes were as wide as saucers as he turned the shirt to look at the back; a dove. A bunch of silver gems drew a dove as its wings were drawn with blue gems, and its eye had a single green gem. The singular wing was 'colored' in with silver from a cloth. Glitter was gently spread around the dove. Overall, the shirt spoke of peace.

The five skaters had no words, they stared at the shirt in silence; eyed wide, mouth agape, and all were frozen. Yuri stood, still nervous, but the longer the silence, the higher his pulse went for fear of any hate because he genuinely thought it looked good. He was so deep in thought in his worry, he jumps when Yuuri finally speaks:

"Yuri...where-where did you get this?"

"I...I made it..."

Their gaze turns quickly to the blond who froze entirely at the stares.

"You..." Viktor tries to say something: "You-what? Sorry?"

Yuri got even more worried, thinking that Victor is mad, but his worry turns into confusion and surprise when Phichit yells out (like a maniac, but we love him for it):

"You! Made this masterpiece?!"

"...w-wha-"

"Yuri! Kitty lover! Tiger of Ice! My dear friend- I-...get me my phone!" Phichit jumped off the couch and ran to his bedroom in order to get his phone.

"Yurio! This- when- how?! I have no words!" Victor stuttered.

"Chaton, this is magnefique! Phichit! Your phone?!"

"I got it!" Phichit replied to Chris, running back in the living room and snatching the shirt from Yuuri who finally snapped out of his shock and blinked from the sudden snatch.

Victor, Chris, and Phichit all crowded around the shirt and tried to get the best angle for photos, Otabek looked at Yuri with a surprised, yet proud, expression:

"You made that, Yura? That's incredible!"

"T-thank you..." Yuri said, still shocked by the sudden outburst.

"No seriously! That looks like it was made by an expert! How did you do it?" Otabek asks.

"I... just did it? Yuuri said he didn't have a costume and I saw the change to design something for once!" Yuri explained, smiling slightly.

"Design something?" Viktor spoke out-loud: "I didn't know you could do that!"

"W-well...remember when I got into college to study clothing design? I always wanted to make my own skating costume so I thought 'why not?'. Besides, you told me that college is a great second option and opens many opportunities so..." Yuri trailed off suddenly feeling slightly self-cautious. 

"So you took the opportunity of Yuuri not having a costume and made it yourself." Otabek finished for his boyfriend, smiling.

Yuri's gaze turns to Otabek and his own smile appears as a 'yes'.

"Yura I-..." Yuuri finally spoke, unable to form a proper sentence: "This is... I don't..."

Yuri's smile began falling: "You don't like it, do you?"

"What?! No, I don't! I-"

"Ugh! I knew this was a bad idea-"

"Yuri-"

"I'm sorry, okay? I just thought that you would want something better than what you found-"

"Yuri! I love it!"

"You seemed-...wait what?"

"I LOVE IT!" Everyone jumped at Yuuri's sudden cry of excitement: "THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I'M WEARING THIS?!" Yuuri snatched the costume back from a shocked Phichit: "I COULDN'T ASK FOR A BETTER COSTUME!"

"R-really?" Yuri blurted out.

"YES! Oh! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Yuuri immediately brought Yuri into a hug, crushing him while still chanting 'thank you'.

Yuri slowly got over the shock and the physical affection, a smile forming on his face as his eyes stung, wanting to cry tears of happiness. The blond found himself hugging Yuuri back tightly, burying his head in the older's shoulder.

The other four skaters smiled softly as the two, and of course, Phichit took pictures.

At the competition, Yuuri showed off the costume full of pride and feeling proud. Of course, the fans and other skaters went crazy, amazed at the costume and its fabulous design. They talked about it before and after the skate and the person speaking on the mic through the performance commented on how magnificent it was. Yuri smiled shyly yet proudly when he heard any positive comment on the costume he made and it made him especially happy when Yuuri clearly walked with it full of pride, it made his heart soar.

Yuuri told only the other skaters where he got it from (after getting permission from Yuri, though) right after the competition, which ended with Yuri getting surrounded by his whole skating family:

Mila: "You made this?! YURI! I'M SO PROUD!"

Georgi: "Damn! That college isn't even necessary at this point!"

Leo: "I- how- when?!"

Guang: "Only two days and a half?! I refuse to believe that!"

Sara: "That's fantastic, Yuri! It looks so professionally made!"

Michele: "Do we really need a costume designer now? This is a masterpiece!"

Emil: "Michele, don't start rumors- but I agree!"

JJ: "Now THIS is JJ-style! Splendid!"

Isabella: "Maybe it's Yuri style instead, but it is truly well made!"

Minami: "Phichit! Tell me you got pictures! This is unbelievable, Yuri-kun!"

Seung-Gil: "I gotta say; that truly is a work of art. I don't think college will give you much if you can do this in just under two days."

Hey, Yuri even got an 'I'm proud of you' kiss from Otabek. And, of course, a reminder that he should still stay in college from his parents.

Yeah, Yuri loved his family; no matter how sappy, annoying, teasing, and unbearable they are. He never felt like he belonged until he found them.

He truly owed Yuuri for this family. A costume can't express how much peace he feels when around the Japanese skater, he's never felt safer. Yuuri may have said that what Yuri gave him was incredible, a work of art, and what-not, but Yuuri will never know how much he's given Yuri.

For now, however, he's overjoyed at how much Yuuri loved the costume to the point he wore it as they traveled back home and vowed to keep it forever.

If anything happened to it though, Yuri will be there to Stitch It Back Together. Just like how Yuuri stitched his life into one big family...metaphorically.


End file.
